The inventive subject matter relates to semiconductor devices and, more particularly, to driver circuits for semiconductor devices.
To meet demands for increased data transmission rates for devices such as universal serial bus (USB) semiconductor memory devices, devices having a data transmission rate equal to or above 1 Gbps have been recently developed. As such high speed transmitting devices are miniaturized, power consumption of a resistor of a channel connecting a transmitter and a receiver and at a source termination resistor of the transmitter need to be reduced.